Electrode systems in the biosignals field are used to transmit electrical signals to a subject and can be used to detect or measure biosignals from the subject. Current electrode systems for electrical stimulation and/or biosignal detection are, however, insufficient for many reasons including inadequate contact between the subject and the electrode(s) of a system, non-robust contact between the subject and the electrode(s) of a system, inadequate accommodation of individual anatomical variation across subjects, subject discomfort while using an electrode system, undesirable pivoting due to improper spatial configuration of electrodes or improper configuration of electrode contact forces with respect to the anatomy of the human head and/or individual anatomical variation, and/or limited use within multiple electrical simulation or biosignal detection paradigms.
Thus, there is a need in the biosignals field for a new and useful system for electrical stimulation. This invention provides such a new and useful system.